BakuraRyou Ficlets by ME!
by Sarriya
Summary: Ten ficlets on Bakura and Ryou. Some are onesided yaoi, others are full blown yaoi -giggle I don't mean that way- and others are not, friendship-ish or angsty and I'm not really sure about some.
1. Forever Gone Forever You by Evanescence

Ryou/Bakura Ficlet #1

Okay, this is using that thing where you put your music player, iPod in my case, on shuffle then write ficlets for a couple based off of the first ten songs. I tried to incorporate the song, like the lyrics, into it a little bit. I wrote them all in about the time of the song. Oh, and some are a little AU. Well, here the first one is!

**Warning: **Sexual suggestions, boy/boy

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline it's imaginary!!

Forever Gone, Forever you by Evanescence

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline it's imaginary!!

Ryou watched from his place on the bed as Bakura went about getting ready for his day at work. Watching the man he had fallen for and hard. But after all this time, he gave up. Well tried. It was still in existence but he tried to ignore it.

At least, until last night.

Bakura had come in as drunk as a donkey on camel shit, if that's even possible. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did and he didn't regret a minute of it.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline it's imaginary!!

That is only one of ten, and I have six done, so they will possibly all be up in the next week…maybe...anyway, yes it is short, therefore it is known as a ficlet. Mine are really short because to remember the song I had to listen to the first line before I could write it.

All flames will be used to heat my house!! Heating is getting expensive!

Love ya, babes!


	2. Let the Flames Begin by Paramore

Ryou/Bakura Ficlet #2

Okay, this is using that thing where you put your music player, iPod in my case, on shuffle then write ficlets for a couple based off of the first ten songs. I tried to incorporate the song, like the lyrics, into it a little bit. I wrote them all in about the time of the song. Oh, and some are a little AU. Well, here the second one is!

**Warning: **Sexual suggestions, boy/boy, Seto/Katsuya references

-----------------------------------------------------

Let the Flames Begin by Paramore

-----------------------------------------------------

What a shame.

They were falling apart. After six months of being together, Ryou and Bakura were falling apart. Their flames were dying.

But not if Ryou could help it.

He would die trying. He didn't care if people would think he was selfish. He wouldn't let it happen to them, what happened to Seto and Katsuya almost every two months like clockwork.

----------------------------------------------------

That is the second of ten, and I have six done, so they will possibly all be up in the next month, my new goal! I'll try to do one for every couple I can think of in the animes I like. And yes, Ryou is on first name basis with Seto and Katsuya. This one was kinda short but the next one is longer!

Love ya, babes!


	3. Dedicated by Fort Minor

Ryou/Bakura Ficlet #4

Okay, this is using that thing where you put you r music player, iPod in my case, on shuffle then write ficlets for a couple based off of the first ten songs. I tried to incorporate the song, like the lyrics, into it a little bit. I wrote them all in about the time of the song. Oh, and some are a little AU. Well, here the fourth one is!

**Warning: **Sexual suggestions, boy/boy

------------------------------------

Dedicated by Fort Minor

------------------------------------

To Ryou, Bakura and everything he did was just and right.

Because Ryou had seen who, what, and why his action were dedicated to.

To Ryou, Bakura was fight for what he believed.

And to Ryou, Bakura was right.

-------------------------------

That is the fourth of ten, and I have all done (finally), so they will possibly all be up in the next month, my new goal! I'll try to do one for every couple I can think of in the animes I like. And yes, I like making it dramatic by using the enter button way too much!

Wow, it took me the better part of three minutes to write four sentences, which, my friends, is pathetic. If you read the second sentence enough, it starts to make sense, I promise.

Love ya, babes!


End file.
